


Snow's Always Whiter On The Other Side

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canada vs America, F/F, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Texan does not belong in a Canadian hockey rink.</p><p>So why is she there!?</p><p> </p><p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow's Always Whiter On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!
> 
> For all of you amazing and faithful followers this is to you!
> 
> Here! Here!
> 
> This is my 20th fanfic! Woot! Woot!
> 
> Thanks to all y'all reading, commenting, bookmarking, and kudo-ing! 
> 
> And, of course, thanks to Barbara and Arryn for being so gosh darn adorable together! 
> 
> I'm going to try and get one out tomorrow for Thanksgiving and I'll try my hardest to get a Black Friday fanfic out! Thanks for everything!
> 
> ~not_the_real_Vav

Arryn tightened her indigo scarf around her neck and adjusted her black beanie. She let out a breath, watching as the puff left her lips.  

She furrowed her eyebrows. 

Okay. Hell no. It should _not_ be so cold that you'd be able to see carbon dioxide exiting your mouth! Not inside! Under a _freaking_ roof! 

Why was she even here in the first place? 

Oh. . . right.  

Miles said it'd be "fun" to visit another country for their fifth anniversary. Arryn had quickly nodded, looking forward to a possible trip to a romantic beach off the coast of some beautiful foreign island. Maybe her boyfriend would have planned something special. Maybe a nice, Caribbean or Jamaican dinner and then he'd kneel down with a ring in his hand. 

When she had been promised a vacation, she hadn't been expecting a ticket to _Canada_.  

Day three into the whimsical journey and they sat in uncomfortable seats in a hockey rink, waiting during the end of the first period, watching as the Ottawa Senators and Calgary Flames skated off the ice. 

Miles had left a minute or two ago to fetch them some food and drinks.  

The Texan felt out of place. _Very_ out of place. 

She was a lone American in a crowd of Canadians. A solo football watcher in a field of die-heart hockey fans. A single freedom-lover in a sea of moose-huggers. 

The game had - to Arryn's dismay - been somewhat interesting. It was only 0 - 1, Calgary Flames claiming victory so far, but it had peaked her interest. 

A few punches had been thrown but there wasn't a fight. Yet.  

What amused her most was the sight of so many "nice and friendly" northerners screaming at the top of their lungs, rooting for violence.  

Don't mess with Brazilians and their futebol?  

Ha! 

Arryn would take her chance in De Janeiro as long as she was safe from Toronto. If she stepped out on that ice and interrupted the game, Arryn had no doubt those "sweet and helpful" people would shove a hockey stick up her ass.  

"Not a fan of hockey, I take it?"  

Arryn's head jerked left to find a blonde with an arched eyebrow and a receptive smirk.  

"Um . . . well . . .no, not really." 

"I wouldn't expect that from a Texan."  

Arryn was taken aback and her expression showed it. The blonde laughed. 

"How did you-," 

She touched her temple with her index and middle finger. 

"Shh . . . don't tell anyone," she leaned forward while whispering. "I can read minds!"  

The woman broke out into a hearty laugh when Arryn blinked several times, displaying her utter disbelief and confusion.  

"W-whuh-," 

"Just teasing. I'm not telepathic. I can hear your accent."  

" _My_ accent?"  

"Yeah. You are from Texas, right?" 

Arryn nodded.  

"You Americans." she shook her head with a smile. 

"I'm not the one with the funny accent!" Arryn argued. "All of you sound weird." 

"You the one who sounds funny, hun. Can't tell me different." She held out her hand. "Barbara. You?" 

"Arryn." she took the blonde's hand. 

"Did your boyfriend run off to get you pop? The Mountain Dew here is caffeine free, just to let you know. I've been told that's weird." 

Arryn giggled as Barbara scoffed.  

"So what brings you to Ottawa? America too lame? Need to see if the snow's whiter on the other side?" 

Arryn tilted her head in bewilderment. "Is that some kind of Canadian variation?" 

"No," Barbara shook her head. "Just mine. I'd say you could use it but you wouldn't have much use for it in 'Murica now would you?" 

"Hey! Don't mock my country!" Arryn gently punched Barbara on the shoulder.  

"Why? You are allowed to dish out the insults but you can't take 'em?" Barbara shook her head jokingly. This blonde _enjoyed_ poking fun at her! 

She wouldn't fight back. She was the better woman. . . No dammit! She was an _American_! It was in her eagle blood running through her arrogant veins to be victorious! 

"Well at least _my_ homeland fought for its freedom with a militia of committed commoners instead of standing by and watching like your Mounties!" Arryn fired, pointing her index finger at Barbara. 

The Canadian rolled her eyes with a indignant cough. 

"Oh please! At least my people didn't go starting trouble to claim their 'independence' from a 'unfair monarchy'."  

Arryn's head turned red in fury and embarrassment as she watched the blonde use _air quotations_! The audacity!  

"My people are doing good in the world while you drink maple syrup and ride your moose!"  

"Well at least we don't wear ten gallon hats and rope bulls, cowgirl! Yee-haw! Right?" 

Arryn balked her fists, nose flaring as the two moved closer, only inches apart.  

"Rodeos, _eh_? What's wrong with rodeos? You wear your snowshoes while we American badasses wear our spangled boots!" 

"Snowshoes are very fashionable!" a flustered Barbara argued, making Arryn grin. 

"As are fur hats!" 

Arryn felt a glint of pride as the blonde - who had previously been basking in her false triumph - huffed and her left eye twitched. 

"You know what, I bet you spewing all these things but they're all lies!" 

Arryn's eyes opened in surprise of the comment. "H-huh?" 

Barbara's smug air returned. 

"That's right. I bet you'd love to see a sexy Canadian lumberjack show up at your door. Screw America and its cheeseburgers, right? Stick around and see what's so great about my home."  

The blonde had advanced on poor Arryn, their noses pressed up against each other's. 

"Uhm. . ." 

Barbara glanced left and Arryn found her eyes lingering to where the blonde gazed.  

"Oh would you look at that?" 

"Kiss cam?!" Arryn wailed, seeing Barbara and herself on Canada's jumbo screen. 

Her eyes widened in horror as a blush spread across her face. She quickly shook her head, waving her hands, 'No!' 

"Come on. What's it matter? You're going back home to 'Murica soon enough. Nobody there will know."

Before Arryn could try to get away, the blonde was kissing her. 

Arryn couldn't hear anything around her. She couldn't hear the 'woo!'s from onlookers. She couldn't feel a congratulatory pat on her shoulder. She couldn't smell the kiss's initiater's lovely perfume or maybe natural scent. 

Her whole body went stiff like a board. Numb like she was drenched in freezing cold water. 

Barbara pulled back, licking her lips as the two departed. Both were breathing heavy, glancing back at the Kiss Cam to watch as it shifted to an advertisement. 

Barbara released her grip on Arryn's shoulders and sat comfortably in her seat. 

Someone was approaching and soon Miles was standing beside Arryn. 

"Hey Arryn! I'm back. You know what's funny? I asked the guy at the counter for soda and he just looked at me. I asked again and he said, 'You must be American'. Ain't that funny?" Miles sat down. 

Arryn laughed, still gaping at Barbara whose attention was towards the ice. 

"Anything happen while I was gone?" 

"Uh. . . I guess you could say that." Arryn spoke. 

Barbara glanced her way, her stunning sapphire eye winking at her. 

Okay so maybe this trip wasn't _so_ bad. 

Matter of fact, maybe she'd be visiting Ottawa more often.


End file.
